Light and Dark: A tale of two brothers
by BeckTheProgram
Summary: Before the Clans there was darkness. Wild cats roamed, however some found a way to never die, to never join Lightclan or the Darkclan. The question is why would a feline choose such a curse? And what does it mean for the living? ***A/N WE HAVE A DISCORD! One to discuss the story and one to put your OCs in the story! If you want an invite to either please PM me!
1. Prolouge

Light filtered through the trees, the wind shaking the leaves as one broke off, landing just inside a thin wooden fenced off yard. Within could be heard the mewls and yowls of young cats playing. Excited that today would be their first outside. As they stepped out their pelts shone in the sun, followed by an older grey feline. "Stone, Ice make sure to watch after your sister!" The mother called and the two toms nodded. "Of course mother." Ice promised. "We couldn't if we tried," Stone grumbled. Ice arrow and batted at his siblings' ears. His white pelt even whiter in the sunlight while his brothers stone gray pelt seemed untouched by the light.

The two waited as their sister came out of the twoleg den, her black and white dappled pelt a mix of their mothers and both brothers pelts in one. "C'mon Raven you're taking forever," Stone grumbled. "I'm sorry you had somewhere to be?" She asked flicking her tail. "I want to explore! I've never been outside before!" Stone said and Ice sighed. "None of us have, remember?" He reminded his brother. "Well still. Unlike you two I don't want to waste my time out here." Stone said padding off. "Victor said that we have the worst home in the neighborhood. That the wild cats will kitnap us and eat us for breakfast!" Raven said pressing against her brother.

"No way! Mom would join Lightclan before we were kitnapped from her care!" Ice said with a huff. "Pardon me, but what do you kits know of Lightclan?" A voice asked and the two younger cats jumped. Ice looked up and perched on the fence was a scarred grey and white tabby tom. "Our momma says that's where good cats go when they die." Raven mewed and the stranger nodded. "Yes, thats right. But Lightclan is home to Warrior ancestors, only three kittypets are known to walk their skies." Ice's eyes narrowed as his fur bristled in anger. "What do you know of Warriors?" He asked and the visitor mrrowed in amusement. "My names Stormheart." He greeted. "I am the deputy of Streamclan." He said and Ice nodded. "My names Ice and my sister here is Raven." He said and Stormhearts eyes narrowed. "Unusual names for a kittypets kits." He mused.

"And your mother?" Ice shrugged. "Her name is Lily." He said and noticed the surprise in the tom's eyes that quickly vanished. "Well, Ice. I must go. Meet me here tonight and I can tell you tales of Streamclan and Caveclan." The tom mewed as he vanished back onto the other side of the fence. "You need to stay away from the Clan cats." A stern voice said causing the two kits to turn around. "Momma-" "The clans are a scourge unto the world, things would be better off without them." The kits mother said cutting off Ice's potential argument. "Now come inside, its time to eat." Later on that night, Ice tossed and turned in the sleeping den, receiving a nip on his ear from his brother. "Go outside if you can't sleep." His brother had grumbled and a few moments later Ice found himself outside looking into the eyes of the stranger on his side of the fence. "Please, Stormheart tell me of the clans." He pleaded.

"Long ago..." Stormheart began.

"Two brothers born on a moonless night lived on what became Streamclans territory. Lux was a white pelted tom with sky blue eyes, his brother Nox was a dark pelted tom with amber eyes. The two were inseparable, they hunted together, nested together, inseparable. In the beginning, there were two forces, Lux the Feline of the light and Nox the Feline of darkness. These two lived in harmony ruling the world of animals with love and care, all the animals were more than grateful for their rule. The two brothers then took on mates Solis became mates with Lux and Lumen became mates with Nox. While Lux and Nox brought Light and Darkness, the two mates created the sun and the moon to give the animals of the earth signs to know when it is time to work, and when it is time to rest.

However slowly animals started changing, the ones that were active in the night and dormant in the day grew bitter and angry with the ones active during the day and dormant at night. This, in turn, caused a rift between the brothers as the nocturnal and diurnal creatures broke out into fights when trespassing happened between territories. Lux felt that the daywalkers deserved more because he was the firstborn, the Light before the Darkness. Nox on the other paw thought that the nightwalkers deserved more because there were very few creatures that treated the night as their day.

The first blood spilled was on Nox's claws. He believed that by killing Solis he would weaken his brother, and overpower him. So Nox went into his brothers camp while the light pair slept and he killed Solis in her sleep, her white pelt flying into the air, where it stuck and formed the first clouds. Lux woke up as he saw his dead mate lying there and Nox running back to his camp. Lux chased after him arriving at the camp just as night fell upon the world, and attacked Nox and Lumen. He killed Lumen and the blood that flew into the air stuck and became the glittering stars known as the Leo constellation.

The brothers clashed and the Night and Day shared the sky, neither yielding as the brothers fought, the animals themselves clashing trying to aide their Creator in the battle, however, neither one could overpower the other. However a kit born from Solis's brother and Lumens sister was born at this time, the kits name was Occasus, the kit grew, and with the blessings of the sun and moon, ended the battle by sealing the brothers away in the spirit realm, where they became the first two cats of both Light and Dark clans, thus creating the home for dead Warrior ancestors."

Ice flicked his tail looking up at the stars in awe. "So every single star?" He asked and Stormheart nodded. "Represents each drop of blood spilled by Warriors in battle, and the shooting stars represent a Lightclan warrior leaving Lightclan." "Where do they go?" Ice asked and Stormheart flicked his tail. "I don't know yet. Perhaps when I go to Lightclan I'll find out." "So what..Streamclans..." Stormheart mrrowed. "Is the Clan that Lux made. We work all day and rest all night." Ice nodded. "Nox?" He asked and Stormheart quickly answered. "Created Caveclan. A group of cats who live underground and only hunt at night." Stormhearts ears flicked forward as distant yowling could be heard. "I must go, but Ice please be careful, you know a story only told among Clan Cats. Don't share it with anyone." He said quickly before leaping over the fence and vanishing into the forest.

Ice ran back inside eager to share the story with his littermates before he remembered his promise. Does this make me a Clan Cat? He wondered since he knew a secret clan story. But then he shook his head. Of course not! Why would a Clan take me in of all cats? Raven would be a much better choice. Or Stone! He's bigger than me, and Petals faster than me! They'd be better off. Ice glumly returned to his nest and curled up beside his littermates. His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep dreaming of hunting and epic battles.

The next day he awoke to his littermates and mother gone. He raced from room to room before he found his mother by the big two-legs den entrance. "Momma?" He whispered as she turned around. "Ice!" She purred nuzzling him. "You're awake!" "Wheres Raven and Stone?" He asked looking around for his siblings. "They're being introduced to their new denmates." Ice tilted his head. "New...denmates?" His mother nodded. "Our two-legs can only have one cat, so the three of you must go to new dens and love new two-legs." She said and Ice whimpered. "But momma! I want to stay with you! I like our den and our two-legs! What if my new two-legs are mean and kick and spit at me?" His mother sighed and licked her sons head. "Rest assured our denmates won't allow it." Ice stepped back, shaking his head, whimpering, before turning tail and running outside, back to the fence, before finding a way to wriggle through it heading towards the forest. The cries of his mother and two-legs echoing in her ears as he ran.

He huffed as he found a clearing and laid down, whimpering as he heard a familiar voice. "Ice?" Ice looked up and saw a familiar tom. "Stormheart!" He said jumping to his paws. Stormheart purred. "You're a long ways from home young one." He noted and Ice nodded. "Momma was going to give me away. I couldn't..." Stormheart nodded. "Its alright young one, come with me, my clans camp isn't too far. Leafstrike can look you over before Ashfalls return tomorrow from the Starridge." Stormheart mewed leading the way. Ice burning with questions but too sad to speak fully. "Thank you." He managed to squeak out.


	2. Chapter 1

Ice padded into the camp behind Stormheart, his eyes nervously sweeping the camp. He was watched by several pairs of eyes, and felines seemed to surround him as his guide led him through the clearing.

"Don't be afraid; it's not often a cat comes from outside the clans," Stormheart whispered to Ice.

"Leafstrike's den is in that hollowed-out willow. Come on, camp rules: she has to check every cat that comes from outside of camp, even patrols, to make sure there's nothing that can be passed around."

Ice mutely nodded as he stepped into the willow, and a brown tabby fae turned her head and peered at him. The first thing the younger tom noticed was that half the tabby's face was gone, and her mouth sat at a crooked angle. The pinkish skin that grew over the injured side seemed foreign, as it was furless and only a small dip in the skin marked where an eye once was. A lump of scarred skin showed where an ear used to be.

"Are you... Leafstrike?" he asked, and the fae nodded.

"I am," she replied in a harsh, gravelly whisper.

"My name is-"

"Ice. I know. The clan's been told of the strange cats at the twoleg place," Leafstrike interrupted.

"Strange cats?"

"Cats with half clan names. Ice is something a clankit would be named. Like Icekit," she explained. She rose to her paws, peering at Ice, before circling him, seeing no visible wounds on the tom.

"Tell Stormheart you are well. I see nothing wrong," she said, flicking her tail.

"Okay, thanks!" said Ice, brushing past her as he squeezed out into the camp. Leafstrike froze as he left, her eye widening and for a moment she was cold. Colder than even the time she was buried in snow. Then her vision exploded; she couldn't see! It was too bright for her eye, so she shut it as a voice whispered in the den.

"Beware the Shade, only the light in the darkness can banish it."

Oblivious to Leafstrike's plight, Ice ran outside, eager to join the clan.

"Stormheart!" he mewed, before skidding to a halt, the kind cat speaking to a bigger dappled tom with two colored eyes. Both looked up at his call.

"Ice come here!" Stormheart called, and Ice ran over, "Ashstar. Sir. This is Ice," greeted Stormheart, and the cat nodded.

"Welcome to the clan. I will have a meeting for you at Moonhigh. How old are you?"

"Six summers, sir." Ice responded politely, sensing an air of power around the dappled tom.

"Unfortunately you will have to train a few past twelve unless your memory's good, but I can make you an apprentice."

Ice tilted his head curiously, "an apprentice?" he echoed uncertain.

"A kit learning the ways of warrior life, although for you it wouldn't solely be learning Warrior skills, but also the code; it will take time and patience," Ashstar explained, before turning to Stormheart.

"I must go speak with Leafstrike. When I was returning from Starridge, I passed a group of cats and one was ill, I must go get catmint and lavender just to ensure I don't fall ill," Ashstar said, dismissing himself as he headed to Leafstrike's den.

"Ashstar! Have you met Ice?" asked Leafstrike. Ashstar could tell something was on the faes mind.

"Yes, I have. Why?" he inquired.

"Because Ice has a second name," she responded.


	3. Chapter 2

"A second name?" Ashstar asked tilting his head.

"Yes, when he pushed past me I felt cold, colder than the time I was buried in snow when a tunnel collapsed, then I was blinded by light. Ashstar, Lightclan warriors spoke to me." Leafstrike said.

"And what did they say? How would a cat have a second name?" Ashstar asked.

"Beware the Shade, only the light in the darkness can banish it." Leafstrike repeated closing her eye. "I believe Ice is Lux's incarnate, so that means that if not already reborn Nox will soon follow."

"And you believe the old tales? I believe the prophecy but Leafstrike, why would you believe that old kittale of the two brothers? Lightclan cats wouldn't come back, they can't come back! Otherwise our lost warriors would return to us!" Ashstar huffed his fur bristling in ."

"But perhaps they don't have a choice. Lux and Nox made Lightclan and Darkclan. Perhaps thats why they come back, to see how the lives of their ancestors are, to see if we need their aide." Leafstrike argued.

"The Shade...I'm sure means Caveclan, they stick to the shadows and dark places while hunting before returning underground." Ashstar said thinking.

"Light and Darkness..." Leafstrike began. But a hiss from Ashstar silenced her.

"Perhaps has a different meaning than two ancient warriors returning to the living realm." Ashstar countered.

"Why are you in denial that the brothers come to us?"

"Because it makes no sense, they can watch from beyond! Why come to the clans to live among us if they can watch from their realms?!"

Leafstrikes ear fell against her head. "Ashstar you just have to trust me. I know what I felt, what I saw. Ice is Lux. And I know your denying it but deep inside, you know its true. And with Lux's rebirth Nox will follow. And the two will clash, but we can only wait to see what that means for the Clans."


	4. Chapter 3

Icepaw was allowed to eat and sleep, he was still fresh into the clan and the leader granted him a day to rest up. However, the night quickly approached and Icepaw soon noticed that as soon as the sun started setting his clanmates rushed into their dens, and he saw even the guards retreating into dens pushed into the entrance. He looked around and tilted his head, he wondered why his clanmates rushed away at first sign of the nighttime.

He yawned and shook out his pelt. Maybe it was because all day he did nothing but sleep but the apprentice was far from tired. He walked out into the camp, admiring the quietness that night seemed to of bring, he felt a sense of uneasiness creep over him as if something bad was coming, but it quickly vanished as he looked around the camp, reminding himself that he wasn't alone. He saw movement nearby only to see a yawning, slow-moving Leafstrike padding into her den.

"Leafstrike are you okay?" Icepaw yelped seeing the feline as if she just came from the cutters, slow and easily tripped.

"I'm fine young Icepaw, are you alright?" Leafstrike asked trying to hide the tiredness, and Icepaw nodded.

"Whats going on?" He asked worried for her. His heart was pounding in his chest, his thoughts scattered as he tried to understand why she fell ill so quickly.

"Its just the curse, the brothers left us..."Leafstrike yawned and Icepaw raced forward so she could lean against him as they walked slowly into the den, Icepaw helping the medicine cat lay in a nest.

"What curse? What brothers?" Icepaw repeated. "Lux and Nox?" He asked as Leafstrike nodded.

"When Lux's mate Solis, and Nox's mate Lumen were killed, the brothers cursed the other clan, a curse that has lasted generations. In the darkness of night, we the descendants of Lux are cursed to be the weakest and most tired of any creature that walks the earth, and Nox's decendants are cursed to be the same during the day, keeping either clan from enjoying what the other does. We revere our time in the sun but hardly any Streamclan cat has seen the night, just as hardly any Caveclan cat has enjoyed the day."

"That hardly seems fair, the sun, the moon, both are wonderful! I've seen the stars Leafstrike and I'm a Streamclan cat!" Icepaw protest and Leafstrike let out a weak purr.

"But you know not who your bloodline is." She said and Icepaw opened his mouth to argue but Leafstrike had dozed off, not able to hold back the lull of sleep any longer.


	5. Chapter 4

Icepaw made sure Leafstrike was safe in her nest before padding out. "I wonder...if Caveclan tried to attack would Streamclan be defenseless?" He muttered to himself as he walked. He decided to go to the stream that marked the end of Streamclans land and the start of Caveclans. He wandered through the woods until the babble of moving water told him he was close.

He knelt at the banks edge, lapping cool water into his mouth when he heard movement. He extended his claws and looked up to see a tabby standing across the stream from him. The tabby was mainly dark grey with lighter grey stripes, both eyes were a mulled, cloudy blue in color.

"Who are you?" Icepaw asked straighten up, trying to appear bigger than he was to the stranger.

"Unusual to see a Streamclan cat this late." The tom mused. "You must be the kittypet I heard so much about."

"How do you know me? I just joined this morning!" Icepaw asked.

"To visit twolegplace Stormheart had to cross through Caveclan territory. Of course my warriors reported his actions to me."

"Your...warriors?" Icepaw stepped back. Nervousness prickling his pelt like a porcupine.

"My name is Stormstar, leader of Caveclan. You must have questions young one. I will answer them if you answer only one question for me."

Icepaw looked at his paws wondering about the offer. "As long as the question doesn't make me betray Streamclan." He said sternly.

"Oh no young one. Thats a game I do not play. Loyalty to a clan is very important. I want you to tell me why you chose the clan you did, had a Caveclan cat visited you...would you be a clanmate right now?"


	6. Chapter 5

Icepaw looked at the tabby with narrowed eyes. It wasn't that the tom was asking much but Icepaw felt uneasy about the question, he simply did not know how to answer it. "I-I guess?" Icepaw stuttered, after a few moments. He was sure if things were different, and Stormstar had been the one that had spent three days visiting him, then surely the young tom would have followed Stormstar back to his clan rather than Stormheart.

"I see." Stormstar mused quietly. He rose to his paws, stepping back from the stream. He went a foxlength from the bank and sat back down, his clouded eyes seemingly staring right through Icepaw. "Well, a deals a deal. Ask away young one," he said after a moment, and Icepaw relaxed once again as he asked "Can you tell me about Caveclans half of the curse?" Stormstars whiskers immediatly twitched, and Icepaw could tell he struck a nerve with that question.

"You're a mere kittypet, what do you know of the curse of the Clans?" Stormstar asked with vehement anger in his voice. "Leafstrike told me, she said that's why Streamclan can't walk in the night and Caveclan can't walk in the day." Icepaw said as his tail flicked, ruffling blades of grass.

"Yes, that part is indeed true. When Lux killed Lumen, and Nox killed Solis, the curse was formed. Those of Light were banished from the Darkness, and those of Darkness were banished from the Light." Stormstar said. "Why doesn't Caveclan ever attack Streamclan?" Icepaw wondered out loud earning a mrrow of laughter from the leader. "She didn't tell you that part?" He asked, and Icepaw shook his head.

"We step paw across this river, with the exception of the day of truce, we are struck with the effect of our curses, no matter the time of day. The rival clan becomes weak and tired, not for lack of trying, of course. I suppose it's because of the choices our creators made, the curse extends so far as to prevent Caveclan and Streamclan from harming each other." Stormstar said as he nodded to his side of the streambed. "I dare you to cross, young one. If you have any Clan blood in you, you will undoubtably feel the curse of crossing the stream."

Icepaw looked hesitantly at the water while pondering if there was any clan blood in his veins. He wasn't tired like his clanmates, but what if it was because his blood was Caveclans? No, that would mean he'd feel like he was moving at a snails pace. Icepaw took a deep breath and lept over the stream, scrabbling up the bank, and sitting next to the other tom. "Feel anything?" Stormstar asked, and Icepaw shook his head. Remembering the tom was blind he mewed out, "No." Stormstar blinked slowly as he mulled things over. "Can you tell me what you look like?" he asked out of the blue.

"Of course. I'm a short-haired, white tom with dark blue eyes." Icepaw said, checking himself over to make sure he wasn't hurt from scrabbling up the bank. "Lux..." Stormstar rumbled softly, and Icepaws' ears flicked forward. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked but Stormstar had already risen to his paws. "Nothing, young one. Our time here is up." He said and Icepaw let out a squawk of protest. "But I have more questions!" he exclaimed, and Stormstar flicked his tail. "Save them for another time, young one, now it's best you leave Caveclan territory. If a patrol comes I cannot vouch for you. They have been taught to attack trespassers." Icepaw thought that was unfair, seeing as the leader was the one to ask him to cross, but he kept his maw shut.

As he made the leap over the river once more, Icepaw cast a final glance behind him. Seeing only the old tom watching him, he continued the short walk back to camp.


	7. Chapter 6

Icepaw walked into camp. Fortunately, the sun wasn't rising, but the orange hue in the sky signaled it was about to. He walked over to the apprentices' den, and slid into a nest, curling his tail around his paws as he laid down. He hoped he could steal a few hours of sleep, to help keep the ruse that he was like the rest of the clan. He didn't want to be seen as a freak if he couldn't feel the curse like the other cats.

After what seemed like only seconds, Icepaw woke up, his eyes blinking in the harsh sunlight as he realized he was surrounded by trees, yet the forest was lit as if the sky was clear. He tilted his head in confusion as he tried to understand what was going on. _Am I...dreaming? _He wondered and then he saw a cat running towards him. "Hey Lux, c'mon lets play tag!" The cat said and Ice noted the cat was sleek black with dark green eyes. "I'm not-" Before Icepaw could finish the black cat had tagged him and started running off. "Your it!" He called and Icepaw stood there for a moment. _Did he just call me Lux?_ He wondered as he chased after the other cat.

"Hey! Wait! Uh...Nox!" He called and the other cat turned to look at him. "You don't want to play?" Nox asked, looking at Icepaw. He could swear the kit was hurt by him not playing the game. "No, I just, isn't it a bit early to be playing games?" Nox tilted his head. "Early?" He echoed and Icepaw wondered if Nox even knew what time it was. "Yeah, early, the suns coming up, shouldnt you be resting?" Nox just kept looking at him as if he had no idea what Icepaw was saying. "Sun?" Icepaw realized that perhaps this dream, or whatever it was, occured before Lux and Nox made the sun and moon.

"Uh-" Icepaw was wondering how to explain the sun to this younger version of Nox but decided against it, instead pushing the younger cat with a paw. "You're it!" He said and took off running, a purr escaping Nox as he chased after Icepaw. Nox had already forgotten the conversation he was having with Icepaw. As he ran, Icepaw realized that, though the forest was new, he never once ran into a tree or tripped on a root, as if he had the land memorized. After a few heartbeats of running he realized the forest changed to a dark void, by the time he turned to go back, the forest was gone.

"Hello?" He called, but only silence greeted him. He started walking in what hopefully was the way he came, the silence deafening as he longed to hear something, anything, in the void. After what felt like hours of walking, Icepaw saw a cat sitting in a circle of light. "Hello?" He said, but the cat didn't move. "Who are you?" He asked. "Do you know where we are?" The only answer he got was a flick of the cat's tail. Just as Icepaw was about to keep walking, a voice came from the cat. "You know, once upon a time, we were happy." Icepaw tilted his head. "What?" He said, as he sat down. "My brother and I, we use to play together all the time. We'd play tag, or pretend to be heroes out on adventures." The cat explained further. "It was a better time. We were young and innocent, had all the time in the world. Then we decided to grow up. I regret that mistake." The cat sighed and rose to his paws, turning to face Icepaw, and all the apprentice could see was what appeared to be an older version of himself.

"Lux?" He asked softly and the tom nodded. "Don't repeat our mistakes Icepaw, you still have time to learn and grow." Lux said as he stepped closer to Icepaw, leaning down so his nose touched the apprentice's forehead and Icepaw closed his eyes, opening them to see Stormheart standing over him. "Hey sleepyhead, time to get up!" He mewed.


	8. Chapter 7

Icepaw groaned as he stood, stretching his legs out until his head was almost on the ground, before straightening up and following Stormheart. "We're going to be discussing the history of Streamclan today, so you know a bit more about your clanmates," Stormheart explained, and Icepaw nodded. Stormheart led him out of the camp, to a clearing not far from the entrance. His eyes widened as he saw Ashstar and a brown tabby about Icepaw's size sitting in the clearing. "Hello!" The apprentice said with a grin. "You must be Icepaw! My name's Reedpaw! I wasn't in camp yesterday because Ashstar took me out on an all-day patrol." Reedpaw said with a frown. "As exciting as that was, it was tiring." He said in a low voice, leaning in so only Icepaw could hear.

"Alright, you two, pay attention," Stormheart said flicking his tail before sitting down. "Now, Icepaw, can you tell me which brother is the patron for which clan?" He asked looking at his apprentice. "Lux is the creator of Streamclan, and Nox is the creator of Caveclan!" Icepaw stated earning a nod from Stormheart. "Alright, now Reedpaw, can you tell me what happened between the two brothers?" Reedpaw nodded. "Lux and Nox took mates, no, wait. Didn't the feud start because Lux and Nox made night and day, and animals took sides?" He asked, looking at Stormheart. "That is part of it, yes, but also because the brothers wanted what the other had, Lux was jealous-" Icepaw cleared his throat. "Actually, Stormheart may I say something?"

Stormheart stopped and looked at Icepaw. "Yes, Icepaw?" He asked. "I don't think Lux or Nox was jealous of the other, I'm sure since they grew up together they were like any other pair of siblings." Ashstar, who had been standing off to the side, let out a small snort of surprise. "And you would know this...how?" He asked, and Icepaw turned to face him. "Well it's like me and my brother. I'm never jealous of him, he was always better at the feather toy then I was, but that doesn't mean I hate him." Ashstar stepped towards Icepaw. "In the history of the clans, it has been told by elders, and their elders, that Lux and Nox always hated the other. That is why they fought. Unless you can prove otherwise, what could you, a former kittypet, know of our clans' history?"

Icepaw opened his mouth to protest but Ashstar had already turned away, heading back to camp. "Reedpaw!" He called and Reedpaw jumped to his feet, jogging after his mentor. "Ashstar hates me." Icepaw said once the two were out of earshot. "He doesn't hate you. Hate's a strong word." Stormheart said. "Why doesn't he believe me then?" Stormheart sighed. "Because we have only the stories passed from elder to apprentice, the story might of changed a little but its always the same, the brothers fought out of jealousy, anger, hatred for the other. A kittypet coming in generations after Lux and Nox walked the earth saying that 'they weren't jealous' will end up ruffling a warriors fur. You weren't there, how would you know?"

"Because I was!" Icepaw blurted out. Causing Stormheart to freeze. "What?" Icepaw sighed. "I was there, Stormheart! Back when Nox and Lux were kits! In my dream last night!" Stormhearts eyes seemed to darken. "Don't tell anyone what you just told me." He said. "What - why?" Icepaw asked. "Go to Leafstrike, she's the one to talk to about your dreams, not me, not Ashstar, only her. Do you understand?" Stormheart said sternly and Icepaw nodded. "Yes Stormheart." Stormheart flicked his tail towards the direction of camp. "Go on, talk to her. We can finish training later," He said and Icepaw headed back towards camp.


	9. Chapter 8

Icepaw, once in camp, headed over to the fallen willow that served as Leafstrikes' den. "Leafstrike?" He called into the entrance, and from down near the roots he heard the familiar voice. "Yes? Give me a minute!" She called, and soon Icepaw saw her. "Oh hello Icepaw! Did something happen while training?" Icepaw shook his head. "Uhm no, not quite Leafstrike." He said and Leafstrike tilted her head, her lone eye shining with concern. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked and Icepaw nodded. Leafstrike led him into her den, close to the roots where she used the bends and crooks to hold herbs. "You may talk freely," She said and he nodded.

"During the night, I found myself unable to sleep. I went out to the stream for a drink, and I met with Stormstar," he said and Leafstrike's eye widened. "You did what?!" She said, and Icepaw's ears flattened against his head. "I didn't know he'd be at the stream. I merely wanted a drink. He told me about how Caveclan and Streamclan can't cross the river, and went into more detail about the curse. He sent me back to camp after I told him what I looked like. When I finally managedto sleep, I was in a dream where there was a kit-aged Nox trying to play tag with me. He kept calling me Lux. During the game of tag, I got lost and found myself in a void. I stumbled upon an older Lux, who told me to not make the same mistakes he did; that I was still young." Leafstrike sighed and closed her eye.

"It's must be because of the brothers, that you remain awake, and free of the curse." Leafstrike mulled. "Leafstrike...?" mrrowed Icepaw cautiously. "Do you think that...that I might be related to Lux?" Leafstrike took a moment before answering. "Icepaw, this dream has incredible significance. But I cannot interpret it for you, only you can do that." Icepaw cast his eyes downward. "Are you sure you can't even give me a hint?" he asked sadly.

Just as Leafstrike opened her mouth to answer, Ashstar approached the willow and called, "Leafstrike! We need to talk about the new kit!" Leafstrike's fur bristled as she motioned for Icepaw to remain quiet. "Coming, Ashstar! I'm simply sorting my herbs!" She called back and headed out of the den. "Let's go to your den and talk. Stormheart came to me for some hawthorne berries, thinks he had a bad frog for breakfast. Why don't we go to your den to talk and let him rest?" Leafstrike suggested, quickly ushering the leader into his den. Icepaw waited for a few minutes before coming out. Seeing Stormheart re-enter camp, he thanked Lux that the timing was perfect, because Leafstrikes' lie wouldn't of worked if Stormheart had returned sooner.

"C'mon Icepaw, time for a patrol." Stormheart mewed seeing the apprentice come out of the Medicine cat's den.


	10. Chapter 9

Icepaw yawned as he trudged into camp, his mentor carrying three mice by their tails beside him. They did another territory sweep and then hunting, eating the day away. Icepaw was ready to curl up in a nest and sleep until sunhigh if he could. However, he wondered if Stormstar was going to be at the stream again, as he had more questions burning inside him.

"Go on and rest," Stormheart said once he set the mice down on the prey pile. "I can tell you're tired, that kittypet in you isn't used to all the clan stuff. It's alright, just give it time." Icepaw nodded and headed for the apprentice den, thankful that his mentor was giving him a well-needed break. It seemed only heartbeats that his eyes were closed before he awoke to movement and saw Reedpaw padding into the den. "How was training?" He asked the tabby, who just shook his head and flopped down into a nest. "I spent all morning reciting the stupid warrior code before going hunting," he said before his jaws parted in a yawn, and Icepaw purred sympathetically. "That bad, huh?" Reedpaw nodded as he slowly drifted off. Waiting until he saw the rise and fall of the other's chest, Icepaw then quietly rose to his paws. He crept out of the apprentices' den, looking around to see that, once again, the whole clan was asleep. Once he confirmed that nobody was awake, he decided to head back to the stream, hoping that Stormstar was there so he could talk to the leader some more, and get more of his questions answered.

Icepaw headed out of camp, following the familiar trail to the stream, and for a moment his heart sank. The leader was not standing across from him, as he had hoped. Icepaw was tempted to jump the stream and visit the camp, but then remembered he didn't even know what Caveclan's camp looked like, so how would he even find it? He laid down, staring at the stars reflected in the water His ears flicked forward as he heard rustling and looked up to see the familiar grey tabby standing at the edge of the stream. "Stormstar!" He shouted excitedly as he leaped to his paws. "Hello, young one." Stormstar greeted as he sat down, his tail curling around his paws. "Another sleepless night, I see?" He mused, then purred at his own joke.

"I was hoping you'd be here! I still have so many questions about the clans." Stormstar tilted his head. "You waited to ask them? Why not go to Ashstar? Surely you didn't wait this long just to hear me talk," he pointed out. Icepaw shook his head. "I don't know, I feel like... Ashstar doesn't like me. I think it may be because I'm a former kittypet." Stormstar chuckled. "Ah, yes. Ashstar always established harsh boundaries between kittypets and true warriors. I remember that now." Icepaw mrrowed in confusion. "Did you used to know Ashstar? What happened between you two?" Stormstar sighed. "It's of no importance now, Do not fret about it. You were saying you had questions for me...?" Icepaw paced back and forth on his side of the bank. "Yes, I did. I had a dream... of Lux and Nox. I asked Leafstrike for help first, but; but, she couldn't provide any aid to me. I was hoping you could help clarify things...?" "Oh? You dreamt about our ancestors? Tell me more about this...dream...of yours." "Well," Icepaw begain. "It started with Nox chasing me through the forest..."

Stormstar appeared to be deep in thought. He hesitated for a long while before finally speaking, "Young one, I am not qualified to read dreams; however, I know of a cat that may be able to help you figure this one out. In fact, this cat has been waiting to meet you for a very long time." Icepaw's ears snapped forwards as he heard pawsteps through the brush, seeing only the very faint outline of a cat.

"Hello, Icepaw."


	11. Chapter 11

Icepaw's fur instinctively bristled at the sight of the strange cat. He had no idea why he was so on edge - so far Caveclan didn't seem like a threat to him - but no matter how hard Icepaw tried to relax his fur, it remained standing. "You don't have to be scared of me, y'know." The new cat mewed. "Name's Emberpaw, I'm Stormstars apprentice" he introduced himself, and Icepaw could clearly see where the name came from. The cat's orange spotted pelt reminding him of a dying fire, that left behind only , glowing embers.

Icepaw sat down, blinking. "Stormstar said you could help me? But you're not a medicine cat, or a medicine cat's apprentice." Emberpaw mrrowed at the statement. "'Course not, but your dream sounds familiar!" He chuckled. "You see, Icepaw, you dreamt that you were Lux, didn't you?" Icepaw nodded slowly, not sure where Emberpaw was going with this. "Well, I dreamed I was Nox, perhaps not the same dream though. Of course, I only caught bits and pieces of your story, but from what I heard, we both dream of the brothers back before the Clans were formed, so surely that must mean something."

Icepaw looked down at the water, trying to make sense of his muddled thoughts. "You and I both dream of the past?" He asked and Emberpaw nodded, not that Icepaw saw. "Can you cross the stream?" Icepaw asked raising his head. "What?" Emberpaw said and Icepaw could see the worry in his eyes. "Can you cross the stream?" Icepaw repeated. "Icepaw- it is Icepaw right? Anyways, I'm Caveclan born, I've never crossed the stream except on the day of Truce, and even then I'm leery, what makes you think I can safely cross?" Icepaw purred, and he crouched down, bundling his muscles before leaping over the bank, Emberpaw jumping back as he watched. "Your going to-" He started to say but then when Icepaw made it to the other side, and didn't immediately collapse, his jaw dropped open.

"You don't suffer from the curse?!" Emberpaw yelped. "But you're Streamclan born, aren't you?" Icepaw shrugged. "My mother was a kittypet. I don't know my father." Emberpaw looked to Stormstar. "Do you think...Do you think I should try, Stormstar?" He asked and the older tom frowned. "Emberpaw, your father is Caveclan, although you share dreams with Icepaw, you may still suffer from the curse." Emberpaw frowned but the older tom flicked his tail. "If you're so willing to try you may, but remember that Icepaw will have to pull you across the stream if the curse affects you."

"I understand. Icepaw can you go back to the other side? In case I need you?" Emberpaw asked, and Icepaw nodded, returning to the Streamclan side of the stream. Emberpaw crouched down and sprang forward, crossing the stream, landing beside Icepaw as he waited, holding his breath. Stormstars ears were forward, listening, as heartbeats went by. Finally Emberpaw let out a screech of excitement. "I feel fine!" He crowed. "Stormstar, I made it across safely!" He cheered.

"That's great, Emberpaw!" Stormstar called out, but the two apprentices could tell by the leader's body that he was tense - nervous about something. "Come on, Emberpaw. We don't need Streamclan to scent Caveclan on their side. Brothers forgive that they find out, we'd get our ears chewed off at the next gathering." Emberpaw leapt back over the stream and sat on his side of it, looking at Icepaw. "But I'm not kittypet, and I can cross," He spoke after a moment. "Do you think our dreams have something to do with that?"


	12. Chapter 12

Icepaw trudged back to camp. He and Emberpaw were no closer to answers as to why they could cross and no one else could, even Stormstar demonstrated to them what happened when a cat who was curse-bound crossed, the older tom showing that even standing in the water as soon as he walked halfway across had him hissing in pain with each step. That part Icepaw felt horrible about- he didn't mean for Stormstar to hurt himself, but the leader said he was familiar with the burning pain. That still didn't help Icepaw's regret, though.

No sooner than when Icepaw walked into camp did he find Stormheart in front of him. "Ah Icepaw! You're up early! So,why don't we go for a dawn patrol?" He suggested and Icepaw groaned audibly. By the brothers he was hoping for a bit of sleep before going out! He still followed Stormheart out, and Stormheart lead him around the territory. Then they sat down and had their first lesson on the Warrior Code. Icepaw remembered Reedpaw's hatred of the lessons with Ashstar but he tolerated them, and so he did his best to stay awake.

However, Stormheart soon caught on and he watched as during lessons Icepaw would nod off, or start to slide forward on his paws and catch himself. "Icepaw, it's like you haven't slept at all!" Stormheart commented and Icepaw shook his head, sitting up straight. "No, no Stormheart I'm fi-" He started to say but broke into a yawn. "We can't keep going back early because you're tired, you know. Is there something going on I need to know about?"

Icepaw debated telling Stormheart about Emberpaw but shook his head. "Just had a late meeting with Stormstar," He explained and Stormheart groaned. "Great Lux almighty, Icepaw you're going to run yourself ragged. Don't dwell on your dreams either; it's only going to cause you trouble!" Stormheart warned and Icepaw jumped to his paws. "But I need to know, why am I free from the curse? Why am I dreaming of the brothers? Why does Ashstar hate me? What's wrong with me, Stormheart? I need to know what's going on and if going to Caveclan gives me answers, then fine!" Icepaw shouted before turning tail, running through the woods, he didn't stop until his paw caught on a root and he went flying forward, crashing into an oak tree before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

p data-p-id="b63860addb162d05c2cc86c14d1112aa" Icepaws' eyes fluttered as he yawned and stretched out his limbs before he looked around. He realized he was surrounded by sand and a large lake that never seemed to end. "Isn't the beach lovely? I'm glad it was made, gives us a place to sit and think, don't you agree?" A voice said, and Icepaw looked up to see an orange cream colored she-cat. "I agree with you, it is rather calming to just sit here," Icepaw found himself saying, even though he had no idea who the she-cat was, or why he agreed. He stood, and the she-cat pressed against his side, nuzzling him. Icepaw found himself purring and nuzzling her back, and realized that he must be in another memory./p  
p data-p-id="66fbb4ffe1386855ec670bd187a97deb"The she-cat sat down and the two sat in silence, watching the water ebb and flow. Time seemed to move slowly, and Icepaw realized that the sun had yet to move from its place in the sky. He turned to the feline and she purred, looking back at him. "We can keep this moment for as long as we want," she stated, and Icepaw, once again, found himself purring as well. "Perhaps it would be best if we let time move on," he suggested and the feline shrugged. Soon, Icepaw watched as the sun slowly crept towards the edge of the water. The two continued to sit there, and just as the sun was about to meet the water it froze again. Icepaw's vision blurred and he found himself once more in the void where he spoke with Lux, the true Lux, but instead, he found himself facing the she-cat from the memory he just relived./p  
p data-p-id="6d801c3de4ddf515605f662f615d3725""Icepaw, is it?" She asked, and Icepaws ears flattened. "Yes," he said softly, and the she-cat mrrowwed. "Don't be afraid, young one, it was only a memory. I harbor no anger that you went through a peaceful day between Lux and me." She said and Icepaw looked at the she-cat. "Who-" He started to say but she quickly cut him off. "My name is Solis, I helped Lux formally create the day, where he made light I gave it a source - the sun that helps plants grow and that which warms cat's pelts. My sister helped give light to the night, making the moon. You have yet to meet her but you will, in time," Solis said and Icepaw nodded, mostly out of shock. He had never imagined that anybody other then Lux could talk to him through his dreams./p  
p data-p-id="87c3408278ba3bcff6d48749ec7a6f25""I wish things had gone differently. That the two had never fought. My sister and I lost our lives to the jealousy the brothers shared. Things would have been different if they had learned to get along, but as it is with siblings, even with the closest of pairs, there comes a time when one thinks themselves greater than the other. That was their undoing, Lux believed that he was superior to Nox, but Nox though himself to be greater the Lux," Solis sighed as Icepaw's ears flattened. "What does that mean for me?" He asked. "I am Lux, aren't I? Or at least I have some relation to him." He questioned, realizing that he could ask her all the questions that burned inside him as long as he stayed in the dream./p  
p data-p-id="7c102bf6cc65819ac62aa10bbd9e789a""When Ocassus sealed Lux and Nox in the realm that the Divines came from, he only sealed their ability to return as physical beings. They could come back as spirits and visit dreams, such as I am doing now, but they found a loophole. They could inhabit the body of a living being, and use that to live on the earth; their preference for vessels are felines. That is where you come in, you are one in many felines that Lux has inhabited to live among the mortals. However, Nox also discovered the loophole, and that's what started the cycle. When the vessel is killed or dies of natural causes, the brothers must return to the Divine realm. Sometimes years pass before new vessels are chosen, but years to mortals is but a mere second to us. The brothers, just before they were sealed away, made the Curse, yet also made their own loophole - their vessels would be immune to the curse that protected the other's descendants. That's the sole reason for the Curse, to protect the living clans from each other. And that is why you are immune, you are a vessel to Lux." Icepaw tilted his head, "What about Emberpaw?" He asked, and Solis closed her eyes, a smirk crossing her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Icepaw. "You need to go home, it's not safe to be out alone you know," she said, and Icepaw opened his maw to protest that he wanted an answer but he blinked and found himself waking up in a moss nest. He looked around, and recognized the familiar den that was Leafstrike's. He yawned as he heard pawsteps, and looked towards the entrance to see the cat in question padding in with herbs in her maw. She set them down and looked at Icepaw./p  
p data-p-id="0dd8d8de1ca650e3bb8fc16dc7043c60""Glad to see you're finally awake! Ashstar and Reedpaw found you in the forest while hunting, you had a decent lump on your head. Were you trying to climb the tree?" She asked and Icepaw shook his head. "I remember running after yelling at Stormheart. I think I tripped; I can't remember." Leafstrike nodded. "Well you must have hit your head pretty hard, you were out for a whole day." She said and Icepaw's eyes widened. "Wait, a whole day?!" He yelped and looked at his paws. "It didn't seem that long." He surmised and Leafstrike flicked her tail. "Well, when you're unconscious, it never does." /p 


	14. Chapter 14

p data-p-id="fa45b6ff9e8f6ae222b45c695feacce4"The glaring sun glowed outside of the cave's sturdy walls, but Emberpaw wasn't threatened by the orb, unlike many of his clanmates. With confidence, he strode out of Caveclan's murky camp, ignoring a particularly pointed look from Stormstar as he entered the harsh light. At this point, he had little concern for the jilted looks of his clanmates. Most of them were too busy in the underground tunnels, or off in their own worlds to notice his seemingly impossible feat anyways. Feeling the warmth touch his paws, and seeing the dream-like blue sky filled the ginger tom with an inexplicable sensation of pure excitement. As much as he'd been led to love the night, Emberpaw had to admit that the lightly-dusted sky was just as pretty as the one glittering with spirits. Emboldened, Emberpaw got an idea. He should visit Icepaw! The older tom had been itching to see his kindred soul, as he'd been absent last night, and now was the perfect time to do it./p  
p data-p-id="9ca90c69a2cfc894865c98ea991a760b"The Caveclan apprentice took in the scenery like he was seeing the world for the first time. The viridian and emerald shades of the plants were extolled in this lighting, and even the dirt had a sort of sparkle to it as he padded along. How could his clanmates justify their clear preference for the night when daytime was just so... pretty? Eventually, his paws carried him to the stream that bordered the two rival clans. This was it- the moment of truth. Emberpaw could still turn back, save talking to Icepaw for the evening if he so desired. But, after seeing what the light had to offer, he took that dangerous step into enemy territory. And Emberpaw felt absolutely elated by the prospect. All his life, Stormstar's rules had prevented him from any contact with Streamclan. Now, even his leader was powerless to stop his growing curiosity./p  
p data-p-id="9eacc1c85eec87f84e07c745cd832097"He still felt pretty good about his decision, even as he grew ever closer to the heart of Streamclan's turf. He'd go in there, maybe say that he was just a kittypet or something, and pull Icepaw aside to talk with him. It didn't need to be an "epic destinies" sort of exchange - Emberpaw was fine with just small talk. It wasn't every day that he could talk with a cat from Streamclan, let alone one that he had such a fondness for. However, the tom paused as he heard rustling. It was too noisy to be some sort of prey. The only explanation was-/p  
p data-p-id="aafd9e20952c42f234ff9b5f70460150""Who's there?" a voice called out, firm and determined. One step into his flawless plan and Emberpaw's hopes came crashing down when an older tom padded from the greenery. Emberpaw hadn't seen him too much, but he was instantly recognizable as the deputy of Streamclan, Stormheart. The elder tabby tom narrowed his eyes. "You're a Caveclan cat, aren't you?" he asked, tone suggesting he already knew the answer. Emberpaw considered lying for about two seconds before realizing that lying to the deputy, even of an enemy clan, would probably land him in even more trouble. Thus, he accepted his fate./p  
p data-p-id="1701a6877a34d69dfbc8e965b3fc59e2""Yeah," he admitted. "I'm Emberpaw, and I'm from Caveclan." The ginger tom was certainly nervous. He could be taken prisoner, or exiled! Perhaps he should've thought about that before deciding to trample all over boundaries that weren't meant to be crossed. Much to his surprise, though, the deputy fixed him with a curious gaze, eyes pensive./p  
p data-p-id="683199046d82c836140efe82761f22a7""How did you cross the border? In fact, how are you even in the sunlight at all?" Stormheart questioned. Emberpaw shrunk under his eyes, but drew in a deep breath and looked him right in the face. "The curse doesn't affect me. I'm not entirely sure why, but I can walk around in daylight as well as any Streamclan cat. It's always been that way." It was a small fib, making him seem as though he had more insight than he actually did. Still, Emberpaw felt justified in it. Stormheart, of all cats, didn't need to know that daywalking was just as new to him as it was to the befuddled deputy. "Well, I need you to come with me. Since you're trespassing, I must take you to see Ashstar. He will decide how you should be handled." The ginger apprentice nodded along with the tabby's demands. There was no way he was going to put himself in even more trouble with Stormstar./p  
p data-p-id="89cdd7a5521113ebe538335757f55240"The trek back was surprisingly short- Emberpaw had been closer to Streamclan's camp than he'd realized, as the home of Lux's descendants was but a small distance from where Emberpaw had bumped into Stormheart. Many strange and mostly unfamiliar cats fixated him with questioning glances as he was led to the heart of his rival clan. A smoky tom who was lounging rigidly on the warm ground quickly finished his meal and rose to his paws. This cat, of course, Emberpaw also recognized. It was Ashstar, leader of Streamclan./p  
p data-p-id="b62ecc11e152b5a8a8f804dbc3568a4b""Who is this?" the older cat asked, voice holding no room for patience. Even Stormheart seemed to somewhat react to his leader's direct tone. "I found this cat not far from camp. Apparently, he's a Caveclan member," Stormheart explained. "Yeah, my name is Emberpaw," the terrified apprentice chimed in. Ashstar's face turned to him and while a hint of confusion passed over him, the leader seemed to settle for full disbelief instead. "A Caveclan cat, you say? That must be impossible. Everyone knows that they cannot leave the shadows during the day." Emberpaw should've guessed that Ashstar was skeptical. Heck, even he barely believed it himself! Thankfully, the perfect distraction swooped in to save Emberpaw./p  
p data-p-id="ee4feaf433401140f254e155d6c40bea""Emberpaw? What are you doing here?" Icepaw, the one Emberpaw had come to see, piped in. "Icepaw, you know this cat?" Ashstar seemed further unnerved by this, but glowered at the apprentices harshly. "Ummm..." Icepaw fidgeted, seemingly unsure of what to say. Emberpaw was about to speak up, but Icepaw recovered just as quickly. "Yeah, we used to be kittypets together!" Stormheart and Ashstar shared a skeptical glance, but neither rose objections to this explanation. "Yep! I ended up joining Caveclan after, but I really missed Icepaw, you see?" Emberpaw tried to pitch in. He wasn't sure if he was at all convincing, but he was sure to keep his voice steady as he blatantly lied to the faces of two very important clan figures./p  
p data-p-id="80533a586be66d46bc5fdbe3d94f6f88""Hmm... I see," Ashstar grumbled. "How, then, did the curse not affect you?" Emberpaw had no convincing lie or half-truth to meet that. "I dunno, but it just doesn't," was his honest reply. Ashstar looked ready to dismiss him entirely, but Stormheart stepped in. "He told me the same story, so I don't think he's lying, Ashstar. Perhaps the curse doesn't carry over to kittypets?" It was a hopeful proposal, but hope didn't seem to be Ashstar's way. "No," he interjected. "Any cats who join the clans become burdened with the curse as well."/p  
p data-p-id="f5d0a2f2601dd75fc2e286022330450c""Well, if you can't prove that he's a Caveclan cat, then I could escort him off the territory," Icepaw suggested. The darker grey tom didn't look too pleased, but flicked his tail and replied, "Fine, just make sure he leaves and doesn't wander here again." Emberpaw let out an internal sigh of relief. Thank Icepaw for rescuing him yet again. The two cats turned to make their leave, but Stormheart followed them. "Huh? Stormheart, why are you coming?" Icepaw asked the deputy. "Well, I can't very well let an apprentice and an intruder loose out here, can I?" Stormheart joked. "It's my responsibility as your mentor to look out for you, Icepaw." The white tom's fur prickled slightly at this, but he otherwise didn't comment./p  
p data-p-id="9b481040b2a84934380bed6880223d03""So," Emberpaw decided to break the growing tension in the air, "you two work well together? I mean, as apprentice and mentor." Icepaw refused to meet his eyes, but Stormheart seemed to almost force a happy face. "Yeah! But, Icepaw's been so quick with learning everything that I've been running out of things to teach him," the deputy chuckled hollowly. Emberpaw could tell that there was some level of falsity to that statement. However, he'd rather not press and cause a scene right now. Stormheart was nothing at all like Emberpaw's own mentor, despite their similar names. Stormstar was forthright and never seemed prone to secrets. He always thought before he acted, and though he was harsh, Emberpaw still respected his leader. It was probably because of their closer relationship that Emberpaw had even taken his gamble into Streamclan's territory, though, since he believed Stormstar wouldn't be too mad at his usual antics./p  
p data-p-id="9afa62b7d23af6b3671ad90de64e4b22""Emberpaw, how are you getting along?" Icepaw finally spoke, glancing up at the older apprentice. Emberpaw pondered that for a second. "Well, nothing especially noteworthy has happened to me lately. What about you?" Icepaw hesitated, but answered clearly, "Well, I did get knocked out yesterday, and only just woke up. I had a weird dream." Ah, Emberpaw could see what Icepaw was getting at. A strange dream though... The ginger tom couldn't help the spark of jealousy that swept through him, but it passed as quickly as it had come. "I see. I haven't had to go through anything so dramatic, but I've certainly had a few odd things happen to me, too. I guess the most obvious would be my being out right now, huh?"/p  
p data-p-id="10d0d0ba7c6ebe653f171fae2ebba4ce""I am quite surprised, though," Stormheart joined in. "I didn't know that a Caveclan cat could possibly overcome Lux's curse." Emberpaw shrugged. "Maybe I'm like a god or something?" It was a simple joke, but it went directly to the heart of the matter. Icepaw and Stormheart didn't express this sentiment themselves, but Icepaw looked on the twitchier side all of a sudden. After a somehow even more awkward walk, the trio found themselves at the stream./p  
p data-p-id="8fee28846eff145f760966052bbb9d75""I guess this is where we part, then," Emberpaw mumbled with a tiny sigh. "I hope I can see you later, Icepaw." The white tom nodded enthusiastically, the most exuberant of his gestures since they left Streamclan's camp, and Emberpaw felt a purr rise in his throat. He stepped delicately across the stream once more, and turned to smile at Icepaw before he began padding away. Something made him stop in his tracks, though. In the entrance to Caveclan's tunnel system, a darker shadow could be seen. Not just any shape, either. Emberpaw would recognize that pelt anywhere. His father, Caveclan's Silenthunter, sat in the shadowed entrance, his abyssal blue eyes boring into Emberpaw's very soul. His intense gaze only seemed to sharpen as it flitted over to Stormheart and Icepaw. Emberpaw felt his fur grow hot with embarrassment at his father finding out about his escapade, and sulkily made his way to the burrow. He knew he'd be in huge trouble for this one./p 


	15. Chapter 15

p data-p-id="5146d82dd36874e82cf4d2759ebf6574"Icepaw watched as Emberpaw froze and the white tom tilted his head, following along his gaze until he saw what spooked Emberpaw. It seemed to be a Caveclan cat just inside a tunnel on the other side of the stream. Is that how they live during the day? Like moles? He wondered and felt a pang of sadness thinking about how tough life must be if you always had to be underground during the day. Hunting patrols must wander out at night because Icepaw could only imagine the tunnels were bare save for Caveclan cats during the day. He stared at the marbled tom and for a moment he could only picture his littermates. The tom shared pelt colors with the three kits, and Icepaw had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. He would love nothing more than to go back to twoleg place to find his kin, but he wasn't even sure where they ended up. For all Icepaw knew, his kin were taken far away, longer than any feline could ever travel./p  
p data-p-id="edd245349ed4383c0449e38271bc53af"Stormheart nudged Icepaw, his fur beginning to rise off his shoulders and back at the sight of the Caveclan warrior. "Come along, Icepaw, let's head back to camp," He prompted, curling his tail around Icepaw protectively as the two turned to head back to camp. "Do you recognize him?" Stormheart asked quietly and Icepaw shook his head. "No, his pelt just reminded me of Stone and Raven, that's all," Icepaw explained, and Stormheart gave a small sigh. He lowered his tail from around Icepaw once the stream was out of sight. "I'm sure your littermates are fine. I would have brought all three of you here had I found out your mother was letting your twolegs split you three up."/p  
p data-p-id="67c03a53d5adc1a94684ce040a1d1191""Did you know our mother, Stormheart?" Icepaw asked and Stormheart looked at his paws uncomfortably. "She was a Streamclan warrior," he admitted finally. "She lived here, and somehow, when she chose the kittypet life, lost the curse. I know this because the first time I met you three, you kits were out in the daylight until dusk playing with a feather-stick," Stormheart chuckled lightly, but Icepaw frowned while remembering that day. "Then, do you know our father?" He questioned, and Stormheart tried to think of something to say. But, he was quickly interrupted. "Stormheart, did you take that strange cat to the border?" Ashstar demanded as he walked up to the pair, just as they were about to enter the camp. Reedpaw stood beside him, and he looked as though he'd eaten a bad mouse for lunch./p  
p data-p-id="c53fbf3c412a3cc3ff4ca2920bb0f86e""Of course, Ashstar. We went straight there and came straight back," Stormheart nodded firmly. Icepaw could see how tense his mentor was under the gaze of the leader, though. "Good. I don't know how he survived crossing if he was really from Caveclan, but next time we won't be so forgiving. If he's training to be a warrior, we'll have to show him what a patrol does to Caveclan scum who knowingly violate border rules," he hissed, eyes narrowing crudely. Reedpaw and Icepaw both flinched as they watched the leader's claws dig into the ground, Ashstar's face reflecting pure fury at the prospect. "Of course, Ashstar. I would like to take Icepaw into camp now, though. May we pass?" Ashstar grunted but stepped aside, Reedpaw doing the same as Stormheart and Icepaw walked to the entrance. "Stormheart!" Ashstar called. Stormheart halted his gait just as Icepaw cleared the bramble tunnel to let him in camp, and turned around to face his superior. "Keep an eye on your apprentice. We can't let a young warrior wander about freely, now can we?" To any other cat, Ashstar was just being cautious. But Stormheart knew better./p  
p data-p-id="5908f39128f2312312962920dfd1fb5d"Ashstar wanted Stormheart to treat Icepaw like a prisoner, and it made Stormheart's heart ache. He knew Icepaw had a friend in Emberpaw. If Icepaw was Lux, the older apprentice was clearly Nox, even if Stormheart only heard of strange dreams in the two's exchange. Call it intuition, but they seemed too close to have been friends who haven't seen each other in a while. However, he also knew that Ashstar didn't believe in the brothers as the Clans did, his mother and father always denouncing the Clan's beliefs as kittales. They believed that when a cat died, they died. Nothing more. In their minds, there was no afterlife, no Divines. Nothing. Of course, this alone angered many of the warriors when Fernstar made Ashstrike deputy since not believing in Lux and Nox would surely cost him his nine lives of leadership. Stormheart actually found himself wondering if Ashstar even had nine lives. He decided not to ponder it too much, though. It wasn't like he was going to get a straight answer regardless./p  
p data-p-id="308c6bc75b5c8efc088940b7a0ccc0f2"So, Stormheart slipped into camp, Icepaw waiting for him at the entrance. "Everything's fine," Stormheart murmured softly, seeing the question in the apprentice's face and trying to comfort him. "He just wants to keep you safe." Icepaw shot him a disbelieving glance and Stormheart shook his head with a sigh. "Go rest up, we can talk later. Leafstrike said for you to take it easy anyway." /p 


	16. Chapter 16

Emberpaw's tail dragged along the ground as he followed behind his father; neither tom saying anything, and the silence was crushing Emberpaw. He wanted his father to say something, anything, but nothing came from the older tom. Finally, the tunnel opened to the camp, a large space, the roof held with tree roots and dirt. Silenthunter kept walking and Emberpaw had no choice but to follow, fearing what would happen if he tried to deviate and go elsewhere. His father leads him into another tunnel, one Emberpaw only ever saw the leader or medicine cat use, the twist and turns confusing the apprentice until they came to a smaller opening, big enough for the two cats, maybe a third if they were small enough.

"How long have you known?" Silenthunter finally spoke but the words were harsh, each word made Emberpaw wince, before looking up at his father. "About?" He asked feigning ignorance, earning him a harsh cuff on the ears. "About your ability to walk in the sunlight!" His father hissed. "Only to-" Emberpaw started to lie but huffed and looked at his paws. "A quarter moon now, since Icepaw joined Streamclan." He said and Silenthunter sat quietly, Emberpaws fur bristled and the space filled with fear-scent. "You can walk in the day, and the night," Silenthunter repeated and Emberpaw wondered what he was getting at.

"Go, follow the tunnel. You're lucky no one but me noticed that you left, otherwise the clan would be on your fur, demanding to know about how you can avoid the Curse," Silenthunter said flicking his tail, and Emberpaw didn't ask twice. He was glad to get away from his father. When he returned to the main part of camp, Stormstar was waiting at the tunnel entrance. "I hope your father wasn't too angry, I remember when I was your age I was always exploring the tunnels." Stormstar said. Although his tone held familiarity, Emberpaw understood what the leader truly meant. "Mind if I go to the northern tunnels?" Emberpaw asked in a casual manner, and Stormstar rose to his paws. "I'll go with you, we have quite a bit to discuss." The older tom said as the two headed down one of the tunnels.

Stormstar and Emberpaw spent part of the day discussing new rules for Emberpaw, to keep the clan unaware of his abilities. Emberpaw had to stay in the tunnels unless Stormstar gave him permission to go above ground, and no more seeing Icepaw during the daylight. It would keep both apprentices safe since both cats agreed Ashstar wasn't too fond of either apprentice. Once the two agreed on the new rules they spent the rest of the morning practicing battle moves. As night slowly crept over the two territories, Stormstar moved their training above ground, allowing both toms some much needed fresh air.


	17. Chapter 17

As the two trained, Emberpaw's mind wandered back on the earlier discussion with his father. Why was Silenthunter so persistent that no one knew of his immunity to the curse? Stormstar knew of course, was his father wanting him to lie to their leader? Surely not, and once training was done Emberpaw followed Stormstar back to the tunnels but before he could slip inside he heard someone clearing their throats, and Emberpaw looked to see Silenthunter. The younger tom decided to follow the older to wherever the two were going.

"I see you're getting faster, stronger. That's good for what I have planned," Silenthunter said with a smirk, and Emberpaw frowned, worried. "What are you talking about?" He asked and Silenthunter purred. "You can do the impossible, Emberpaw!" He said flicking his tail. "You can walk in the daylight, you can cross the border, you can do the impossible!" He reiterated and Emberpaw huffed. "We can turn the tide, and change things for the Clans forever," Silenthunter said putting his tail on his son's shoulder. "What do you mean? What's your plan?" Emberpaw asked. "Well, its simple Emberpaw. You are going to attack Stormheart, the Streamclan Deputy," Silenthunter said and Emberpaw shook his father's tail off his shoulder. "Wait, what?!" He yelped. "No! I am not attacking anyone from Streamclan." Silenthunter hissed and leapt at his son, pinning him to the ground. "You will do as I say or I will make you an enemy to both of the clans, and you will be hunted down to your final breath." He said and Emberpaw feared that it wasn't a threat. He tried to wriggle free but he froze as he felt his father's paw on his chest, claws extended.

"I'll do it." He whimpered fearing for his own safety. He hated how his father was able to push him around, seemed like he always used his claws to get his way. Silenthunter let his son up, and shoved him in the direction of the border. "Go, I will tell Stormstar you needed to visit the med, so he doesn't ask where you are. Our leader has enough to worry about so I'll make sure he doesn't check on you. If you return and Truce comes and I find out Stormheart's alive, I'll announce to the Clans your immunity to the curse," Silenthunter hissed and Emberpaw nodded, swallowing nervously as he raced towards Streamclan border. I need to warn Icepaw, but will he be at the stream? Emberpaw wondered as he ran.


	18. Chapter 18

Emberpaw stood on the riverbank, frantically looking to either side hoping that if Icepaw was near he wouldn't have to cross. It seemed however, luck was not on his side as he saw no sign of the fellow apprentice or his mentor. With a small huff Emberpaw stepped back, before leaping forward, over the riverbank and scrambling up the other side. He was thankful that where he and Icepaw met was the thinnest part of the river, for he was sure neither clan taught their apprentices to swim!

Now he had to explain why he even crossed. If his father told him not to come back until Truce, he could try to say he was running away from Silenthunter, but then what if he was made to go back and get Stormstar? No, he had to make it believable. Something that wouldn't make Ashstar question what happened. He sighed, he could invoke his father's rage, claw marks while painful would add to the lie of running away from Caveclan and he was sure Leafstrike would keep him in her den while he healed, but did Emberpaw really want to get clawed up by his father? Considering the elder tom's anger issues he was more likely to kill Emberpaw rather then just scar him.

Emberpaw was at a crossroad, he couldn't just waltz into Streamclan and ask to join, after all he was curse immune and most cats believe that the curse took effect the moment you were a clan cat, be it born into the clan or joined. He sat there, his mind lost in thought as he just had no idea what to do. Not to mention he never wanted to hurt anyone, the Curse kept the clans from warring except on Truce, and even then he was sure if the clans ever did fight the Brothers would force the curse to fall on each clan immediately.

He was so lost in thought he didn't realize until it was too late when someone slammed into him. "Who are you?! Why are you on Streamclan territory?!" The cat hissed, the sun blinding Emberpaw so he couldn't even see who it was. "I-I'm Emberpaw!" He stammered. "I was running from Caveclan!" He said and the cat jumped back. "But your...not burning?" The cat asked and Emberpaw saw it was Reedpaw, Ashstars' apprentice. Everyone knew that Reedpaw was shaky on the clan beliefs as well and many speculated that was why Ashstar wanted to train the apprentice.

"I crossed to save my life, I think Lux understood my plight and let me cross. My father said if I were to return to Caveclan he'd kill me." Emberpaw said deciding the truth was the best bet that he had to surviving. "My father was angry that he was passed over for Deputy, and he took his anger out on me, if Stormstar hadn't stepped in when his claws unsheathed then I'd be dead right now!" Reedpaws eyes narrowed but he flicked his tail. "We need to see Ashstar about this, he will probably send you back. He hates outsiders." Emberpaws heart sunk. "If I go back then I have nowhere to go! I can't go back to Caveclan!" Reedpaw shook his head. "Unfortunately it's not my problem. Your from Caveclan, what happens over there matters little to us."


	19. Chapter 19

Short little chapter :D I am wanting to do a Q&A for the story so please review or pm me with questions! You have till August 23rd!


End file.
